dolerafandomcom-20200213-history
Exiles vs Deadly
The war between Exiles and Deadly was scheduled to begin at March 23rd, making it the first scheduled war and first conflict involving mexicans in both sides since Blitzkriieg vs Blackned war. One of the great happenings after Solrakc had declared war by himself against Firez of Heavens, now Exiles, is the retirement of Edkeys. He had ruled the lands of Dolera for a long time "always trying to keep his friends together", but failed to do so in this conflict. He's been in charge of the main guild since he defeated Pandemonium back in 2007. *March 22th: Official date to begin the war. The War War Declaration On behalf of myself I won't tolerate the attitude and the recent actions of the so called guild Firez of Heaven. Killing my rl Andrie and the first agressions against Requiem was more than enough to possition myself against them. I might be semi-retired, outnumbered and only one for that matter but my weapon is solely my pure point of view.So here it is Firez of Heaven I declare war against you. Glad to see that after all this time you finally decided to push the right buttons. Retirement of Edkeys I imagined this moment in so many different ways for so so long it feels really weird that Im actually going to say this but yes... Yes my friends its time to say good bye. Im having so much trouble choosing the words, Im aware this sounds a bit exagerated but I have no shame in accepting how much tibia affected my life. This whole situation is really sad for me, more than what most people will ever guess. I stopped taking this game seriously 2 to 3 years ago, never really lvled or anything but its time to make this a formal declaration and take it a bit further. I decided to take with me nothing but the best memories that this game and its people gave me. I have to be honest as well and let everyone know the reason im doing this is pretty simple. We all have a limit and this is mine. I gave so much of me, so so so much of my time, dedication, mental energy etc, not to win wars, not to hunt people but to keep my friends together. I holded so much pride in knowing that we were a band of brothers, even if that included me having to delegate and solve problems 24/7, but as they say, nothing lasts forever... To all the people out there that hate me, dislike me or hold a grudge against me, I beg you to understand I always acted on my friends behalf, never with a personal agenda. Im sure most oldschool players know me enough to understand it was never a problem that involved me that got us in trouble. To my friends... I really don't know where to start, but as always I will as personal as it gets. It was my personal goal for everyone in my side to see me as a friend not as a leader, as someone who cares not only about the game but about each and everyones personal overall wellbeing. Frags Killed down or hacked characters weren't counted. The victim had to be either in Exiles or Deadly to be counted. Exiles 29 frags *186 ED Sigiy - 1 death *153 RP Morokito on Fire - 1 death *141 MS Dangster - 1 death *138 MS Totitos - 1 death *137 RP Arkshin - 1 death *135 MS Vex Sylar - 1 death *127 MS Bele Ebbi - 1 death *111 MS Azteca Fighter - 1 death *105 ED Pechy - 1 death *104 MS Mexakin - 1 death *98 ED Fede Mage - 2 deaths *98 ED Andrie - 1 death *95 MS Gral Volcamm - 2 deaths *93 MS Miguelotita - 1 death *92 MS Zlayerkz - 1 death *86 MS Rackaffel - 1 death *80 MS Wicin Rost - 1 death *79 ED Elder Hugoz - 1 death *79 MS Patrinox of Chaos - 1 death *69 MS Hechizero Abraham - 1 death *67 RP Amazing Boulder - 1 death *65 MS Krakox - 1 death *59 MS Franess - 1 death *55 MS Arcangel Katastros - 2 deaths *45 ED Tostitos Salsa Roja - 2 deaths Deadly 25 frags *208 MS Sir Ucker - 1 death *173 EK Cuttah - 1 death *156 ED Bambetto Blu - 1 death *149 MS Dik Johnson - 1 death *145 EK Daen Archer - 1 death *123 ED Zerskers - 1 death *112 MS Rarcus Saints - 2 deaths *112 MS Sijaru - 1 death *110 MS Wolf Lothlorien - 1 death *109 MS Abraham Rec - 1 death *106 ED Xistan - 1 death *96 MS Kingami - 1 death *89 EK Kurthead - 2 deaths *84 ED Masuel the Druida - 1 death *82 MS Sir Valiente Fly - 1 death *82 MS Cleonix - 2 deaths *78 MS Madness Psicopate - 1 death *76 MS Thor Dexy - 1 death *71 ED Will Phirin - 1 death *66 RP Felipezz - 1 death *65 MS Blazeing Mage - 1 death *62 MS Othox - 1 death More information in the fraglist. Category:Wars